


Star Light, Star Bright

by LuxinTenebris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxinTenebris/pseuds/LuxinTenebris
Summary: "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight"- AnonymousSome stars that fall are just that, a star. But sometimes they are just a little more and their hearts can grant your greatest desire...





	1. The Death of a Star

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I have gotten myself into, but this story has been buzzing around in my head for a while. So I said to heck with it and decided to write it. Not sure how long this will be, but it should at least be a few chapters. Sorry, no Brienne in this first chapter, I swear she'll show up in the next and there will be a little time jump.
> 
> Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Rated mature just to be safe.

From the moment he had laid eyes on her, stunning and radiant as any bride had ever wished to be, Arthur had felt his heart squeeze in pain. Thereupon her slender white neck lay a purple sapphire of exquisite beauty. The jewel seemed to cast its own light from within and drew every eye to Cersei. Not even her bold crimson cloak and cloth-of-gold dress could pull as much attention as the large jewel. 

_Gods, she killed Galladon._

She walked as regal as a queen to Rhaegar standing next to the High Septon. Arthur was snapped from his whirling thoughts as he watched Cersei caress the violet jewel clasped around her throat in a deliberate way. When he looked up he found her wildfire green eyes staring at him, a dagger-sharp smirk etched on her face as she passed him. She knew what Galladon was and the wish his heart could grant her. She probably even knew what he was to Galladon and the absolute pain he would be in once he had seen that great sapphire adorning her. The evil beauty could mask.

For days he had been searching for the one that had cut the heart from his charge. Galladon's murderer had left him to rot in the harsh summer sun with his chest splayed open and his heart missing. Arthur had barely recognized the once comely man he'd spent the last two years traveling with. There were few who knew whom, or what, Galladon truly was. A star, fallen to planetos to start his Morning Star journey. His task was nearly complete, perhaps a few months more Galladon would have felt ready to travel to Tarth and rise to the heavens once again, this time as an Evening Star.

Arthur's father knew what Galladon was. Every Lord of Starfall was taught of their duties to the stars and how to appoint and teach a Sword of the Morning, the sworn guardian of a Morning Star. His lord father was just as bound to their family's sacred duty as he. Jaime knew and, for a dark moment, Arthur thought to seek out his squire and serve justice upon him. _How could Jaime betray their friend and companion to his hateful sister._

Of course, they were twins and once the boy had claimed they were close, but it had been years since the siblings had shared a kind word. Not since before they had both been brought to King's Landing. Cersei was to try to woo Prince Rhaegar in her budding beauty by her father's command and her delight. Jaime had become his squire and consequently spent much time with him and the prince. Cersei had scorned her 'stupid fool' of a brother and belittled him constantly while they were in court for that first year. Rhaegar had paid more attention to her twin then the prince ever did her. Cersei had grown crueler by the day as her brother trailed behind him and Rhaegar through the Red Keep. Arthur had been relieved to see Rhaegar held little regard for the young lioness.

 _No, it could not have been Jaime._ He could not bring himself to believe that Jaime would help his sister rip that purple jewel from Galladon's body. Galladon and Jaime had been like brothers and would never allow the other to come to harm. 

_How had Cersei known about Galladon?_

He had hoped that the one to murder Galladon had not known what he was, but with the way things had unfolded of late Arthur knew Cersei must have wished upon the jewel. It was the only way to explain Aerys' death as he slept and Rhaegar's sudden love for Cersei. A mere day after he had been crowned King Rhaegar, first of his name, he had announced his betrothal to Cersei. Tywin had looked smug even without so much as changing his cold mask upon hearing the news.

Arthur had been shocked. He and Jaime had both remarked upon the way Rhaegar's eyes seemed to always follow Lyanna Stark. The girl was newly arrived at the court for the prince's sennight celebration of his twentieth nameday. The court had been whispering of Rhaegar's infatuation with the wild northerner from the moment they had all seen his first glance at her. Everyone had believed a marriage would be announced soon between the dragon and the wolf. Instead, the first day of festivities had ended with the death of Galladon. He and Jaime had left him behind to join Rhaegar's party in their ride into the Kingswood. It had been Galladon's first time to court and he had wanted to see the Red Keep and explore all of its secrets. His body had been found at the base of a steep set of stairs, neck snapped and chest open. When questioned, no one could remember seeing him with anyone nor since the prince and his entourage had left on their ride.

Cersei and Rhaegar sealed their marriage with a kiss and the High Septon announced, “one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever!” 

A loud cheer went up and Arthur could only feel dread as he looked at his smiling King. He had to get Rhaegar alone and warn him of the danger Cersei posed. 

“She killed him.”

Arthur looked to his right to find Jaime standing next to him. His jade green eyes narrowed as he watched his sister sweep down the aisle with Rhaegar. His jaw was clenched and Arthur could almost feel the rage pouring from the boy.

“Yes.”

Neither moved even as those around them made their way to the wedding feast.

“You have to warn him. If what you said about a star's heart is true he could be in danger. Cersei always wanted to be Queen, but now that she is what will she do? My sweet sister will never be satisfied with just being queen to King Rhaegar,” Jaime whispered to him even though they were the last in the sept.

Arthur shook his head, “I know Jaime. I will need you to cause a distraction while I try to get the King alone and make him see reason.”

Jaime nodded his head and they both left to complete their tasks.

Nothing went according to plan. 

Arthur had tried to talk sense into his King and warn him of the danger he could be in, but Rhaegar's eyes had been dull and seemed to be out of focus. He had hummed at Arthur for a moment, his eyes finally beginning focus. Just then Cersei had come upon them and Jaime came barreling in their direction.

“What lies do you whisper to my husband, Ser Arthur Dayne?” Her cat-like eyes looked feral as she stared up into his eyes. “Did I hear you accuse me of murdering you poor, darling,” she paused as if trying to remember a name, “Star? Oh, sorry, I meant Ser Galladon.” Again she stroked a finger across the purple sapphire.

If only he had been allowed to carry Dawn, he would strike this wicked girl down, damn the consequences and damn his honor.

“What a tragedy, dying in such a way. Someone should have warned him King's Landing can be dangerous. He really should have been with someone to watch his back.” 

Arthur looked to Rhaegar hoping he would see the truth, but his eyes looked cloudy and far off once more. Was that her wish? To have total control over Rhaegar. He had been acting strangely since Galladon's death. Now that he knew Cersei possessed Galladon's heart it shed new light on his odd behavior. 

“What have you become, Cersei,” Jaime asked as he stared at his twin like he had never seen such a creature before.

“Queen, sweet brother.” She tossed a gold lock behind her shoulder and the crown perched upon her head gleamed in the light.

Jaime reached out to rip the sapphire from around Cersei's neck, but she moved far quicker than anyone expected. With a shout, she brought all of the Kingsguard to her. Arthur and Jaime were brought to their knees before their Queen and King. Cersei looked down at them with a satisfied smile.

“I think it is time for you both to spend a little time in the Black Cells. Perhaps you will have a new outlook on life when I release you.”

“No.” 

Cersei's head had whipped up to peer into the face of her new husband. The Kingsguard held still waiting for their King's command.

“You are banished from King's Landing. You have until morning. Do not return.” Rhaegar then turned his back on them and quickly made his way to the feast. Cersei looked shocked for only a moment before her pretty masks were in place once more. She turned and followed her husband, not even glancing at the men on their knees.

“What do we do,” Jaime asked, his eyes warily watching as the Kingsguard moved away.

“For now we leave and fight another day." Gods, he had failed all those that depend on him. Jaime was banished with him, Rhaegar was held under the thrall of Cersei, and Galladon had died while he was meant to protect him. Arthur had never heard of a Sword of the Morning that allowed their star to die. Dawn used to glow with such a warm light when unsheathed, but Arthur had noticed its dull luster of late. _Could swords grieve?_

"We must return to Starfall and ask my father what can be done. I know little about the powers of a star's heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos make me feel warm and fuzzy.
> 
> This story was inspired by a lot of different fairytales, especially 'Stardust' by Neil Gaiman, 'Yvain, the Knight of the Lion' by Chrétien de Troyes and 'The Day Boy and the Night Girl' by George MacDonald.
> 
> You can find me over on Tumblr as Voxdemist if you'd like to see any extras I post for this story. Or ask questions. Or point out anything glaringly wrong, I guess.


	2. As the World Falls Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from one of my favorite movies, Jim Henson's Labyrinth, and sung by David Bowie ♥
> 
> This chapter is all about Brienne and is much longer than intended, but we are closer to everyone meeting up. 
> 
> Un-beta'd, so all faults are mine.

Brienne had always been very curious about the door that stood locked at the very top of the castle she called home. Her father had strictly forbidden his children from entering the room without his presence and neither she nor her brother dared disobey. Inside the room, there was but a single item. It was the most precious treasure of her people, the Evenstar Crystal. From it, the world below could be seen.

The first time Brienne had been brought to the room she had feared the object. It glowed so brightly that Brienne had clasped her small hands over her eyes to hide from such light. Her world was of the night where the moon swelled bright at its fullest and the stars shined in the darkness. The Evenstar Crystal put all to shame with its blinding glow.

“Come sister! Look at the wonders of the world below!” Galladon had laughingly pulled her hands from her face and bid her peer closer.

 _This must be what the sun looks like,_ she thought in wonder.

There were so many different things to be seen in the crystal. Nothing from that world looked anything like her own. Galladon and she had looked into the orb for only a few moments before their father had dismissed them from the room. Brienne's shoulders had slumped in disappointment before Galladon had slung an arm around her.

“Do not worry, 'Enne. Father will bring us back and maybe we will have a longer look.” He had given her an encouraging smile in hopes of raising her spirits. Brienne had shrugged, but she did listen to his words. 

“Soon enough I will stand before the Seven and begin my training. Which one do you think will choose me,” he asked with a small frown on his face.

“The Warrior. Our family is full of the Warrior's chosen.”

“The Warrior! Yes, I would be happy to be chosen by the Warrior. Perhaps a fair maid shall find me when I become a Morning Star and bestow her blessed kiss upon me. I should like to go on that adventure.”

“You are supposed to find the fair maid, Gon. You should be her gallant knight come to rescue her from the evil monsters,” Brienne sighed happily. Tales of valiant knights and their courage were her favorite stories.

“I think I would rather a princess comes to me with kisses instead of slaying a monster.”

“Pah, maybe the Maiden will choose you.”

“Ah, the Maiden. I would be just as blessed should she choose me for her court.” Galladon had grinned widely at his sister and tugged on her long hair. “If either of us is to go to the Warrior, it would be you, 'Enne. You will be the brightest of his stars when you ascend from your journey, I know it.”

“Girls are never chosen by the Warrior, Gon.” Brienne's face had scrunched up with a frown of disappointment. “The others said I would be lucky if any of the Seven took me.”

“Any god would be lucky to have you in their court. The others are just jealous and seek to drag you down with them. Do not let their words poison what you know to be true.” Galladon had looked her straight in the eyes to make sure she understood what he said. She nodded her head and straightened her shoulders.

He had seen the other children bully his poor sister. Their father was none too pleased when he and Brienne had bloodied a few after they hissed insults before lessons. They had not been allowed to do anything more than polish all the steel in the armory in their lessons with Goodwin after that.

“Let us find Goodwin and see what he has to teach us today.” Brienne ran after her brother, her mood much improved by the possibility of a lesson with the master-at-arms.

Less then a year later, Galladon had been chosen by the Maiden and began his training to become a Morning Star. He told her about the different things he was learning and shared his excitement about the journey he would soon begin wandering the world below. With training, he was allowed into the viewing room more often and he brought tales back of the fascinating things he had seen. Brienne was filled with longing to begin her own training if only to just peer into the glowing orb more often. She envied her brother his greater years.

When Galladon was finally sent to the world below Brienne had found herself yearning to watch him on his journey constantly, but she was still not allowed in the viewing room without her father or one of her tutors. Of late he had little time to indulge his fierce daughter and she had only been allowed in the room for her lessons.

Her own journey as a Morning Star was almost upon her, though she still had a year to complete. She was claimed to be the brightest star of the Warrior since her own great-grandfather went through training, just as Galladon had predicted. She was still mocked by her fellow peers. There had been very few who took kindly to Brienne joining their ranks, but the Warrior himself had chosen her and she would not prove his faith in her false.

Soon Galladon would be back and with him would be all his tales of the world below. He would become part of the Maiden's court and be busy upon his ascension as an Evening Star, but Brienne looked forward to her brother's return. They had both confided in one another all they hoped to find and see on their coming-of-age journeys. She hoped the princess he dreamed of had found him, though she shuttered at the thought of Galladon receiving his blessed kiss.

Finally, she could take it no longer. With a guilty conscience, she borrowed her father's keys and crept to the viewing room while he slept. Brienne stood alone in that bright room once again, her desire to see what great adventure her brother was on hard to resist. She would only take a quick peek and return her father's keys before he even awoke. 

_No harm done._

She rested her hands beside the great glowing orb, careful to never touch it. The Evenstar Crystal usually showed random scenes from a myriad of different lands. Part of her training had been to view the different lands and learn the names and stories of the place shown. She had seen the great pyramids of Meereen as well as the lush green jungles that surrounded the forsaken ruins of Yeen. She had learned all there was to know about the land called Westeros. That was where Galladon had fallen. The Sword of the Morning was to be his guardian in Westeros, she knew.

This time the large globe was showing her the strange ruins of Valyria and the smoking sea that surrounded it. With a bit of concentration, she brought forth the image of her brother in her mind, knowing the crystal would show her what she wished to see if she focused on him. As she opened her eyes the image reshaped to show her King's Landing and eventually she could see Galladon. She smiled to herself as she watched the most beautiful girl she had ever seen walk up to her brother.

 _She must be that princess he hoped to find,_ she thought as the golden girl with cat-green eyes approached the much taller star. The girl seemed to want Galladon to follow her. He happily obliged. They head in the direction of the cliffs for a view of the sea below. It was times like these Brienne wished she could hear the world below, hear the sounds she had no doubt were different from those of her night world, but that lesson had not been taught to her yet.

Galladon looked pleased and perhaps a little stunned by the pretty girl currently holding his arm. Brienne giggled at the doltish look her brother was sporting. He always teased her about her soft heart, but his was always just as romantic. 

Her smile faded as she watched the beautiful girl push her brother. There on the edge, he wobbled for a moment before falling down the steep stairs cut into the side of the cliff. Brienne watched in horror as Galladon's body fell and tumbled down. Over and over he rolled with a trail of red left in his path. She watched as his body came to rest on the flat and even base below. Nothing but his eyes and his chest moved as he stared up into the sky. Though he could not possibly see her, Brienne thought his violet eyes looked straight into her sapphire ones.

There was no way for Brienne to know how long she gazed unblinkingly at her brother's broken body before the golden girl caught her attention. In her hands, she held a dagger and some other tools, a serene look on her face.

_Please, no, please._

The golden girl set the dagger on Galladon's chest before her other hand caressed his face as if to offer comfort. She leaned forward, gorgeous curls flowing around her face as she gave Galladon a chaste kiss while slashing the dagger deep enough to expose the bones beneath. His lips never moved, but his dark purple eyes rolled into the back of his head. Someone was screaming.

Brienne realized she was hearing her own screams.

When next she became aware of what her eyes had never looked away from, the monster disguised as a girl in gold held in her hands the heart of Galladon. Her arms were covered in crimson as she brought the heart to her lips. I'm a blaze of purple light the heart vanished and within the girl's dainty hands she held a large purple sapphire that glowed like a star.

At that moment the golden girl looked up to the stars and Brienne felt caught in her predatory green eyes.

 _She looks like Galladon's companion,_ her mind whispered. _Lannister. She is a Lannister._

Brienne watched as the Lannister stood above Galladon's body before walking away, jewel held lovingly in her palms. Back up the steep stairs, she climbed at a leisurely pace, sun shining down upon her. Even having committed the vile act of taking Galladon's still beating heart from his chest, light still gilded the golden girl ever more beautiful. 

“Brienne? What are you doing in here, child?” 

Brienne looked over her shoulder to see the looming figure of her father in the doorway. His face crinkled in concern as he saw the tracks of tears on her face. 

“Gon, Galladon, he...” Brienne's voice trailed off. She could not utter the words. A sob broke from her as her father swiftly came to stand beside her. He looked down on the crystal, the horrific scene still showing in its glowing surface.

“My son!” Selwyn's voice cracked in anguish.

Suddenly, Brienne found herself being dragged from the viewing room as voices were raised and her world descended into chaos. The last thing she remembers is being forced to drink something sweet before her sight went dark, a vow upon her lips.

***

_A few years later_

With her brother's death, Brienne had been forbidden to complete her Morning Star training. Her father had lost his wife, son and two daughters and was unwilling to risk the life of his only remaining family. The star courts all whispered of a curse upon their line and Brienne found herself alone and isolated as she mourned. Her father now kept the viewing room's key on him at all times and refused to allow Brienne near the Evenstar Crystal since the day of Galladon's death.

She had resisted her father's command to learn the ways of the court ladies. She was never meant for their elegant group, she was meant to be a star of the Warrior, to witness the feats of great heroes and bring their stories back. She was meant to be an Evening Star. So instead of becoming the perfect lady, she focused all her attention on becoming strong to avenge Galladon.

Every waking moment she wished to be allowed on her coming-of-age wandering so she could fall to the world below. Once there she would find the pretty girl and rip her black heart from her golden body. 

Today had been a hard day. It was Galladon's starnight. She had avoided her father and escaped to the training yard to take her aggression out on the dummies as soon as night rose. Eventually, Goodwin had told her to leave otherwise they would have no training dummies to use in the future. She had hunched her shoulders in shame as she looked at the destruction she wrought.

“The younglings needed something to do anyway. They will have them back in order soon enough.” He waved his hands at her in a shooing motion.

Brienne walked back to Evenfall Hall. Perhaps it was best to just go back to sleep and let this night pass quickly. 

As she entered the hall she heard a faint humming coming from the floors above. Climbing the stairs she found herself before the locked door of the viewing room. The humming had stopped, but now she heard someone whispering her name. She touched the handle of the door. It clicked open with a quiet sigh. Instead of finding the crystal brightly glowing it flickered and dimmed as she stepped closer. The whispers became louder, a harsh rasp to her eardrums. 

Brienne reached a hand out to the Evenstar Crystal and found herself falling. Her sight filled with such light that not even closing her eyes tight could block it. Her head felt like it was about to burst and her body felt on fire.

 _I am dying,_ her beleaguered mind whispered.

Just as she thought her body and mind could take no more she was plunged into blessed coolness. She tried taking a large breath but found her mouth filled with water. Flailing her arms and kicking her feet she fought to bring herself to the surface of what must be a lake. Greedily she gulped lungfuls of air as her head broke the surface. Brienne tried opening her eyes but the light sent spikes of pain into her head. She was blind and close to drowning. _Is this to be the end of my tale?_

Abruptly, she found herself being tugged by something that grabbed her by the collar. Her hands reached back to try and fend off whatever seemed to have her. Soft, wet fur brushed her fingers. She calmed for a moment. Whatever had grabbed her did not seem intent upon causing harm, but seemed to be helping her. She felt the bottom of the lake below her as the creature slowed. Brienne crawled the rest of the way from the cool caress of the water and onto the rough sands. Again she tried to open her eyes, but all was white and full of agony.

Something nudged her and gave a soft whine. Her fingers met a cold nose at the end of a snout. _A canine. I have been rescued by a canine._ She remembered having a canine when she was a small child.

“By the Seven!” She heard an old man's voice cry from nearby. 

“Where...” she tried to ask, but she was losing what little strength she had left.

“Where are you? Dog just dragged you from the Gods Eye, M'lady! First, there was a blinding light from above and next Dog is pulling you from the lake-”

Brienne could hardly understand what he was saying. Her world was spinning. All at once she could not keep the light from stealing away the last of her consciousness. A smile curled her plump wide lips as she fainted.

_Westeros..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos feed my soul.
> 
> Again, let me know what you think here or find me on Tumblr as Voxdemist.


End file.
